Bowser Madness
Bowser Madness 'is a pseudo/semi-sequel of Super Mario Madness and starring Bowser as the anti-hero. The goal looks the same (completing all tasks before taking on the world boss) but the actions are different; Bowser can stores up to 12 powers (though he can only uses 3 of a time and pressing zL and zR are required to switch) and 4 emotions (used by the direction pad). Also, he can now uses any of the Power-Ups instand of only two per character (Bowser is the only playable excluding the DLC anyway). The story have three different versions; the Good Side (involving rescuing the troops and defeat Fawful), the Neutral Side (focusing on defeating Mario and others) and the Bad Side (involving to be a bigger jerk and demolish everything on his path), and each does have special feature. Story Fawful, who got strangely and oddly upgraded, had stolen Mario and friends and brainwashed them, making them mindless. In the meanwhile, Bowser had tired of the Koopalings' failures and decided to trash everyone of them and those who opposed this. Only Lavora, Ellen, Morton, Iggy and Alex avoided the trash, and the last one gives Bowser a horrible thundershock. The remaining five leaves in order to finds their missing siblings. Bowser, who got temporary paralyzed, became shocked and tried to convince them to stay with him, but he ended up to insult them by accident (calling them "stupid idiotic useless troops"), which makes the remaning five, except for Ellen, smashed him into pieces (this is a comic mischief and a cartoon violence, which means that Bowser was really smacked down into pieces). Bowser, understood that he has gotten too far, stupidily goes further and fired ''everyone (Kamek was also fired but still trust him later), because he claims that everyone is too stupid to understand. The five Koopalings leaves angered, even Ellen. He soons noticed that his son can't stand of anything involving torturing and insulting his mates anymore, and leaved. Bowser's troops, who also noticed this called him a heartless jerk and give him a big boot, and attempet to live in peace, but Peach mislead them and are now under Fawful commands. Bowser was left careless, but as soon he noticed how much he is alone and hatred. He then noticed multiple Goombas working for Fawful. He understood that his acts he had done become a major impact, and his betrayal towards his troops is unforgivable. What he will do? Will he regains trust of his troops and his son by rescuing them, or he prefers to be a jerk than everything and gives everyone a horrible fate once it for all, including his enemies? Good Side Intro Bowser decided to forgives his troops and tend to go nicer with anyone when needed in order to restore them. He saw a Wiggler harassing the Goombas he just saw, and gives it a big boot. The Goombas were sorried about their munity but Bowser said that it's nothing but a stupid conflit and recruits them. Bowser's decision is to stop Fawful from abusing his troops and even regains his son's trust...even through by doing "good things" that Bowser will just be disguested. Neutral Side Intro Bowser decided to never mind of all of this happening, and leaves. He saw Mario and battled him, and, by surprise, finally win. But he noticed that it is just an imposter called Anti-Bowser Bot. He heard of the Fawful Laugh and become enraged and stomped the ground. He then saw Goombas he looked at before being harassed by a Wiggler, but he leaves them alone. His decision: Defeat Mario and friends, no matter what. Let's hope he won't do on his head again... Bad Side Intro Bowser decided that no other bad people on the Mushroom Kingdom had dared; Destroy anything he don't need, and that's everyone he hates, and maybe his troops if they keep getting on his way. He saw Goombas he looked at before, harrased by a Wiggler. He defeated not only that Wiggler, but also the Goombas. The defeated troops ran away from fear. Bowser then unleashed an extremely maniacal and evil laugh. His desicion is destroy, pound, smash anyone on his way. Is this will be end of the Mushroom Kingdom, or it is the new way to entertain Bowser!? Characters *'Bowser '-Playable- The one and only hero (or anti-hero) of the game, and the only playable one too. He is grumpy, short-tempered and obviously evil, but he don't wanted to go too far until now. *'''Giga Bowser -Special Transformation- Avaliable on all sides, this is Bowser's one of his most powerful forms (or the most). All he needs is a Mega Power Flower, and he will become the spectacular beast, Giga Bowser. Unlike other transformation, this will only wears off if he is knocked off (out of HP), completed a stage or defeating a boss. His stats are tripled and his secondary effects are ensured. *'Bowser Jr. '-Ally- The son of a jerk. Sometimes more selfish than Bowser, he is actually more caring towards multiple Koopalings. Seeing his dad's brutal and deliberated violence, he ran away but he wanted to see him again shortly after. *'Fawful '-Main Antagonist- Fawful is an intellectual and dastardly villain who often tend to go further and further, but is physically weak, too weak to rivalize with Bowser. His technology got greatly enhanced, but his intellegence and strentgh aren't. *'Midbus '-Antagonist- While even far less intelligent than Fawful, Midbus is the bruiser of the devillish duo. Since his strength matched Bowser's, they are actually matched rivals despite that Bowser alway beat him. Will he remains Fawful's right-hand man? *'Kamek '-Ally- Despite being fired by Bowser, Kamek still trusts him so does Bowser. He sells items, Element Orbs and even teach Bowser multiple powers. *'Nibbit '-Neutral- A selfish and cooky thief who works for himself, and feint his acceptances in order to trick Bowser. When Bowser learnt this, Nibbit will run for his life but when caught, Bowser will either demend to get a very high amount of Coins, or visit his shop with only very rare items and given for free. He is very rare and is difficult to found. Also if he sees Giga Bowser, he will screams and vanished. Category:Mario (series) Category:Wii U Games Category:Futurastic Games Inc. Category:Mario Games Category:3D Games Category:Sandbox Games